


Brownies

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, brownie sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Prompt:Person A: "Here, try this."Person B: "Oh god, that's horrible!"Person A: "Good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I do it well, but I love writing for these two. They're the most fun.

Peter's carefully arranging the brownies he made into a small gift basket, when he hears the door to the apartment slam shut.

 

"Spidey, I'm hommmmme!" Wade calls.

 

Peter can hear the series of thunks as the mercenary starts shedding his various weapons and laying them out on the coffee table. Peter's just happy that they don't show up on the kitchen table anymore. ~~That he knows of.~~

 

Wade comes walking into the kitchen, still wearing his suit but maskless. He appears to be in high spirits as he usually is after a job gone well, as he looks around the room. "Did you bake brownies while I was gone?"

 

Peter nods, and grabs one off the top of the gift basket to hand to Wade. "Mmhmm. I made two batches, first I need you to try this and tell me what you think."

 

Wade takes the offered baked good, and takes a bite out of it. Immediately he makes a choking noise, and starts coughing. "Oh god, what did you do to it? Oh the poor brownie, it never had a chance!" He goes over and spits what's in his mouth into the sink.

 

Peter nods in satisfaction. "Good, they'll be perfect then. I'm going to leave this on my English teachers desk tomorrow morning before he arrives, he's been a huge dick to everyone lately. If I only leave one it will look suspicious and he won't eat it, but a whole gift basket will probably make him think it's from a secret admirer or something" Peter shakes his head. "God knows his ego is big enough."

 

"What did you do to the brownies?" Wade asks, after gulping down some water.

 

Peter smirks. "Only added about an extra cup of salt to the batter."

 

Wade winces, and shakes his head. "You scare me sometimes, baby boy."

 

Peter hands him a non-tainted brownie from the second batch.

 

Wade takes a bite, and smirks. "Make sure to record a video of his reaction and send it to me."

 

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I made any errors.


End file.
